Base elements are generally known. For example, from European Patent No. EP 0 665 438 a chip carrier mounted on a circuit board is known on which an acceleration sensor is mounted in such a way that a measuring axis of the acceleration sensor is oriented parallel to the circuit board. There is no provision for mounting the acceleration sensor on the chip carrier at an application-specific angle other than 90 degrees between the measuring axis and the circuit board.